The invention relates to a battery and a method of operating a battery.
Rechargeable batteries, for example batteries based on lithium ions, have attained ever increasing importance in the portable world. A particularly important aspect is to continually increase the energy density which can be stored. The continually increased energy density also increases the risk of an internal short circuit and the resulting spontaneous energy discharge. In the most unfortunate case, spontaneous energy discharge from a battery can lead to fires which can cause considerable damage to the surroundings.